Not Alone
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: I was a mess. Pretented to smile. Having thought I was left alone, something I didn't expect happened. Niley One-shot; summary sucks. R


_**A/N **_Ahhh, i haven't written any stories for months! Therefore I've decided to write this one shot. Might as well complete my other story in a few days.

_**Miley's POV**_

I was walking through the crowd, dazzled by flashlights of the cameras. The paparazzi just waited to get another shot. Another headline. They just stood outside the restaurant me and Brandi were eating at, until we got out and surrounded us, throwing hundreds of questions at us. I just smiled a little annoyed and tried to ignore them. I got annoyed easily these days, because life wasn't easy. It wouldn't take long and I'd freak out again and start yelling like I've done a few times before. Right now, I didn't want more than just get away and back home and lie down. This was making me tired and I sure needed some sleep.

Brandi looked at me. She was worried and I knew it but she remained quiet until we finally reached the car. The paparazzi actually let us through so we could drive home.

"Miles.. What's wrong with you? I know life isn't easy for you now. But I'm worried. You look tired, you stay home most of the time. And if you decide to go out without having to work, you do things you shouldn't do."

"Just don't worry" I simply replied and looked out of the window as Brandi was driving. I loved driving through LA at night. The darkness and all those lights somehow made me feel better. It's always been like that and I still don't know why. But at times like that, during the day, I hated it.

"Of course I do worry. You're my little sister. The problem is you don't just not talk to me or mom at all. You also never go out with your friends. Not the ones you used to be so close with. Just do yourself a favor and talk to them. Call them and just go out and have some fun. I know you miss them. And I know they miss you."

"Demi's just got out of rehab." I closed my eyes and sighed. "She's been the one I really trusted. But I can't bother her with my problems. She has to deal with her own ones."

"Think of it Miles. She isn't your only friend." The rest of the drive was filled with silence.

As we arrived home I got out of the car and rushed into my room, ignoring my wondering parents. Yes, they were about to get divorced, but yet, they were still living together, trying to 'fix things' between them.

Taking off my shirt walking to my closet, I looked for something more comfortable to wear. I decided to take on an old white V-Neck shirt and black sweatpants. On my way to bed I grabbed my iPod I sat down on my bed, staring outside my window. I loved peaceful moments like that. I had time to think.

I've almost fallen asleep, though it has been about 2pm. But when a certain song started playing, I was awake again. I listened to it and at some point I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was followed by another one. Now I knew what I had to do. I needed someone. Well to be honest, I didn't just need someone. I needed him but he was far away. 'He won't have time for me anyway. I can't call him. We haven't talked for a few weeks now. Actually, a few months, I guess.' I thought to myself and closed my eyes again. But it suddenly hit me. I had to so I reached for my cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard his hushed voice. I sobbed and concentrated on the conversation.

"Nick? It's me, Miley." I said, trying to sound like I wouldn't cry.

"Miles, it's been a while. How've you been?"

"Not that good. I've actually been a mess. I just.. I just needed someone and I didn't know who to talk to. You said you'd be there for me when I need you and.." I couldn't say anything else.

"I told you I'd be and I will, Miles. But hey, can I call back later? I have soundchecks for the concert tomorrow."

"Sure, Nick. I didn't want to disturb you or anything.. Have fun." I placed a hand on my cheek and felt a stream of tears on it.

"I promise to call right after it, Mi. Talk to you later." And with that he hung up. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to seriously cry. I lay down and put away my iPod and cell phone, resting my head on the pillow. With my eyes closed, I was hoping for Nick's soundcheck to be over soon. Eventually I fell asleep after a while…

"Miley?" I heard someone calling my name but I thought I had still been dreaming. Suddenly someone shook my body slightly and I opened my eyes. I couldn't see clear yet because I cried so much before, but I saw a figure standing in front of me. It looked like… like him. I closed my eyes, kept them shut for a few seconds and opened them again. The person was still standing there.

"Nick?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Yes Miles. It's me. I'm here."

"But.. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy.." I slowly got up. As he opened his arms I hugged him and he was holding me tight.

"Well, you asked me to be there for you, so here I am. I felt bad because I haven't been there for you before. I should've called you oftener. I knew you weren't alright at all. I'm sorry, Mi."

"It's alright, Nick. I'm just glad you're here now. I don't know what to do anymore. I.." I broke down. I couldn't stay strong though I tried so hard not to cry in front of him again.

"You don't have to talk about it, sweetheart." He sat down on the bed, pulling me down as well. I sat half on the bed, half on his lap, his arms wrapped around my body carefully. He always treated me like I'd be the most fragile thing he had to take care of. And I think I sorta am.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I said. He was running his hand through my hair slowly as I rested my head on his chest.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for, Miles. Nobody's perfect and you know that."

I sighed thinking about what he said. "You might be right, but I disappointed the people I love. I almost damaged my parent's marriage. Dad and I still don't talk at all. And smoking… I'm ashamed because I've disappointed my fans. I shouldn't have done that. And I guess I've also disappointed you by doing all this stuff."

Nick looked at me and lifted my head. After wiping away some tears, he made me look into his eyes. "Look Miley, people don't understand what you're going through. They're out there to judge you but I bet each of them has done at least one mistake as well. They just don't see it. Instead, they look at you, trying to find another mistake about you. But actually, there isn't one. They don't know how hard it is to live a life like you do. And you're doing it good, the way you're living it. You didn't disappoint me because I can see you regret what you've done. And your parents' divorce isn't your fault. Stop blaming you for things you haven't done."

I was stunned by what he said. It was beautiful. But there still were words unspoken.

"I'm sorry for letting you down." I didn't need to say more. Nick instantly knew what I was talking about. I let him down because of Liam. Because I thought Liam would actually be a good guy. But Nick was right the all the time. He wasn't the good guy I thought he was.

"No. I am the one who should be sorry. I could've protected you. I could've been there for you but I let you down." He kissed my forehead and I slightly smiled.

We just sat there for a while, me still being in his arms.

"Are you feeling better now?" Nick looked at me and I still saw the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah.. I guess." I slowly got off his lap and sat down next to him. He looked a little disappointed, but he didn't say anything as I did so. I looked out of the window, trying not to stare at Nick. I realized it was dark already. When I turned my head, to look back at the wall, I stopped at Nick's face. He has grown up. His face and his whole body look more mature. And.. Sexy? Yes, I guess that's what he looks like. I blushed as he caught me staring, but I couldn't look away. Brown met blue and his eyes made me melt. It was like we were about to kiss but I knew we wouldn't do that. Not yet.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Miles?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone." Inside I was hoping he would stay.

"Shh, don't worry about that now."

"You don't have to leave tonight, do you?" I got scared again. He couldn't leave me.. Not now.

"I don't know.. if it's a good idea to stay. Your parents.." Sure.

"Please? I really don't want to be alone. And I don't think they would care. We are 18 anyway."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'm staying." I wrapped my arms around him again, holding him.

"Thanks." I said and immediately felt a little better.

"You're welcome. But.. I don't have anything to wear here. I can't sleep in these closes and wear them when I'm leaving your house tomorrow. What are people going to think?"

"Right. You don't want to be seen in public. Not when you're with me" I let go of him and looked down.

"No Mi. That's not what I'm talking about. I just don't think it'd be that smart. You're way too important to me and I wouldn't do that mistake again. No matter if we're enemies, which we definitely aren't, friends, best friends or more. But wait. Aren't you wearing one of my shirts?"

I looked down at me and blushed. "I.. I guess I am."

He smiled and caressed my cheek gently. "No need to get embarrassed. I'm just wondering.. How many do you have?"

"A few. And I also have boxers.."

"That's perfect. I could just wear one of them tomorrow.. well, if you let me. And the jeans wouldn't be a problem."

"Sure, I guess that should work. And we also have a toothbrush for you. So, you're definitely staying?"

Nick smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, I'm staying."

I looked at my alarm clock and saw it had already been past 10pm. Time was going by fast when I was with him. Too fast. I slowly got up and went to my closet, throwing a shirt and a pair of boxers at him, which landed on his face. Giggling I walked over to the bathroom, getting a shock as I see my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. Make up was smeared in my face, my hair was a mess and my eyes were swollen. I took my brush and combed my hair, tying it into a ponytail. After I was done, I cleaned my face. It looked better now, though my eyes still looked red and I knew this wouldn't change. I closed the door and changed into my PJ's which were lying in the tube. Without thinking I walked out of the bathroom. Nick was standing in my room, just wearing his boxers. Man, he was sexy. His abs grew within the years and I was just stunned. He looked at me and I saw a smirk on his lips.

"Seems like someone enjoys the view" He winked at me and I was blushing again.

"You should've told me how terrible I looked when you arrived." I simply stated but I also had a small smile on my face.

"You know nothing can damage your beauty, Miles. No matter how messy your hair looks. And even now, without even make up on, you're the most beautiful person I know." He looked at me and I knew he was telling the truth.

I smiled at him as I sat down on my bed again while he was taking on his shirt.

"You know I liked it better before you took that on." I giggled. It was a beginning.

"Now, that's my girl." Nick said and smiled at my giggles. He's called me his girl. _His girl._ I couldn't believe it. He hasn't done that since our break up ages ago.

"Well, I suppose you made it come back."

"That's good to hear. Because that's the Miley I like the most. The real smile on this beautiful face after all those faked ones."

I couldn't help but smile again. I patted the free place next to me and Nick sat down as well. "You know what? That's the thing I prefer, too. But sometimes it's hard to keep it."

"I know. But you got it back now." I shook my head slightly and stared at the blanket.

"Yeah I guess. At least for a while. And all because of you."

"It's a pleasure. I'm glad when I can help you."

I looked up and into his eyes, getting closer. "Thank you." I whispered.

That's all that needed to be said. His face approached and I closed my eyes a little. It just took a few seconds until his lips covered mine. It felt amazing. And it was the feeling I've missed the most. But unfortunately the kiss didn't last as long as I wanted it to last. Nick pulled away again and I smiled lying down. He lay down next to me after covering me with the blanket and kissed my forehead before I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up as the sun was shining and lightening the room. I thought last night was a dream but then I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my body. I smiled and turned around to kiss Nick's cheek. A smile grew on his face as he opened his eyes.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm good. Much better than yesterday and the days before. Because of you."

"I'm glad, Miles. That's good to hear."

"Nick? What happens now?"

He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"After.. After you leave me again.."

"Miles.. I'm not going to leave you again. Not that long. I don't want to leave you again."

"But Nick. You're leaving again. Today."

"I'm coming back. After our tour. I'm going to see you as much as possible. As much as you want me to. And you're always welcome to come and see me. You should know that."

I thought about it and smiled. "Alright. That sounds good to me."

After a while of talking and cuddling, Nick had to leave. We went outside to say our goodbyes. But not like usually, we didn't just hug each other. Although paparazzi were waiting outside the gates and some could've been able to see us, Nick kissed me gently.

"I won't leave you." He whispered into my ear repeating the sentence he had told me before.

"and Miles? I love you." I looked at him a little shocked.

"you mean..?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you. I've always been."

"I love you, too , Nicholas." I smiled as he kissed my forehead and turned around to leave. Yes, I was sad, but I still smiled because this time I was sure that he was going to come back.


End file.
